


Being Human

by alexruinseverything



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ghost Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Vampire Logic | Logan Sanders, Werewolf Morality | Patton Sanders, they're just monster roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexruinseverything/pseuds/alexruinseverything
Summary: A werewolf, a vampire, and a ghost live in the same home together, going about their lives and cherishing the little spooky safe haven they have created for themselves. Until they get a new roommate who knows nothing of the monster world or what he's gotten himself into.Lowkey based off the show Being Human but only concept wise, it's far from an AU even if the title matches up.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	1. The Beginning

It had been Patton’s idea to put the advertisement out. Logan didn’t think they needed to rent out the spare bedroom in their home, but Patton had convinced himself that they could help someone in need and the home was more than big enough, suited for a family rather than just a couple. 

“Darling, you know I love your charitability, but there is one small issue about gaining a roommate that I fear you might not have considered,” Logan had said.

“What’s that?” Patton asked, tilting his head in the adorable way he always did.

“Well, how about the fact that you’re a werewolf, Virgil is a ghost, and I’m a vampire? Those things are hard enough to hide at work and in our day to day lives. Surely you don’t want to have to hide at home too…”

But Patton had given him those puppy dog eyes (no pun intended) and Logan caved just like he always did when his husband asked for something. He wrote up the ad and had a few interviews with candidates that Logan simply could not stand. Even Patton admitted after a while that maybe it wasn’t the best idea. He had changed his mind apparently since Logan got a text while on his way home from work at the hospital stating that there was someone there now and to hurry home. So much for running errands after his shift. Logan sped home, opening the front door to see Patton sitting in the living room with a young man while Virgil lurked at the top of the steps with a sour look on his face. 

“Lo! Welcome home, love,” Patton grinned, hopping up from the couch to give Logan a kiss on the cheek. “This is Roman! He responded to our ad about the room.”

Logan looked Roman over, an arm slinking around Patton’s waist as they moved back to the couch across from Roman. The very first thing he noticed was how odd he smelled. Not in the sense that he smelled bad...just different in a way he couldn’t quite place. His heart was also beating unusually fast for a situation that seemed calm enough. 

“Welcome to our home, Roman,” Logan spoke. “Now if you don’t mind there’s just a few questions.”

Logan went down his list, getting a pretty good sense of who this Roman was. He was an aspiring actor who worked at a diner nearby. He had moved away from home to try and get some better work closer to the main city, but his previous lease just ended and the landlord decided to raise rent way outside of his budget. He had no pets, worked odd hours between the diner and auditions and singing gigs so it was likely the three of them would rarely be home at the same time, save for Virgil who was always home but humans couldn’t see him so they didn’t mention the haunting spirit of the house. He even offered the first two month’s rent up front as soon as he got his security deposit back from his current apartment. All in all he seemed to be a wonderful candidate. The couple took his phone number and promised to call him back soon.

“I like him!” Patton said after Roman had left, cuddling up against Logan’s side. 

“I don’t,” Virgil stated, finally coming down from the top of the steps. “He’s loud.”

“Patton is loud,” Logan replied. 

“Patton is different. Roman is an annoying loud,” Virgil said, crossing his arms. “This was my house before it was yours and I vote no. I don’t wanna have to put up with him while you two get to escape the house.”

“Sadly I think Patton has made up his mind. Roman is going to come live with us, isn’t he?” Logan asked.

“Roman is gonna come live with us!” Patton cheered. 

Logan made the call to Roman, giving him the news. He was to move in on the first of the next month and Patton made it his mission to get the spare bedroom all ready while Logan concerned himself more with obtaining a coded lock for the basement door so he could put a fridge for his blood supply down there. He also heavily worked on the shed in the backyard, fortifying it and soundproofing it for Patton’s monthly change. He still thought it was a highly illogical move, but Patton was excited so Logan could learn to manage. If worse came to worst they could always kill Roman. It was a morbid way to think but it made him feel more secure to have a backup plan. 

The first of the month came and they both helped Roman move his few boxes of belongings into the house. Virgil was sulking in the attic where he usually went to get alone time. Patton had planned out a welcome dinner for Roman since both he and Logan took off of work for the night to help with the move. Patton ate regular food on a daily basis unlike Logan who didn’t need to. The food would just sit in his stomach until he got rid of it. He couldn’t digest human food. Patton was much better at making small talk, filling up most of the silence by conversing with Roman about mundane things. Auditions, family life, on and on. Apparently Roman had a brother, but he didn’t seem too thrilled about that fact. 

“So how did you two meet?” Roman asked, causing Logan to look up from his mashed potatoes. 

“Patton was a patient that came into the ER...and continued to come back. He can be clumsy at times,” Logan stated. “Then he ended up finding me outside of work and made his move.”

“And the rest is history!” Patton grinned. 

“Aw, that's so cute!” Roman replied, smiling at the two before yawning.

“Lo and I will clean up, you go get some rest,” Patton instructed. “You must be beat from the move and all.” 

“Are you sure? I’m not gonna pass out, I can help-”

“We got it, kiddo. Off you go,” Patton assured, watching Roman ascend up the stairs and listening for the click of the bedroom door. 

“Finally. I thought he was never gonna go away,” Virgil said, sinking down from the ceiling and landing on the ground. 

“You don’t have to hide around him. He can’t see you,” Logan reminded, grabbing plates from the table and bringing them to Patton in the kitchen. 

“He makes me uncomfortable. Weird vibes,” Virgil explained.

“Ah, yes. I believe the slang would be ‘theater kid’, yes?”

“Dude you’re asking the wrong person.” 

“Oh you two are so cynical,” Patton butted in, helping Logan clear the table while Virgil levitated off the ground and crossed his legs. “I think he’s a nice young man. V, he’s about your age!”

“No he isn’t. I was dead before he was even born,” Virgil stated, glancing up as Roman’s shuffling around in his room could be heard. “Ugh...I just hope he doesn’t stay for too long.”

Logan’s phone went off with an alarm sound as he looked down at the text he got with a slight frown. 

“Hospital needs me, I have to go,” he said, tucking the device in his back pocket. “I’ll see you in the morning, darling. Virgil, enjoy going bump in the night.”

Logan gave Patton a kiss on the cheek, apologizing for leaving him with all the dishes before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. Something Virgil said stuck with him, but likely not in a way the other meant for it to. How long would Roman last around this place? They’d just have to wait and find out.


	2. What Lurks in the Attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you meet your ghost roommate

Roman would be the first to admit that his current situation was a little...strange. He had somehow ended up living with a married couple, but mostly...he found he didn’t mind it. The Doc was a little intimidating, but he seemed to always be at work so Roman rarely saw him. Patton was around much more often, but Patton was an absolute delight. Hell, Patton packed him lunches with good luck notes for auction days. Roman was absolutely feeling spoiled, even if he assured the other that he didn’t have to do such things. It was an odd thing to think about his new roommates, but he felt like he had found a place he could feel welcomed in for more than just what he was, but rather for who he was. 

His move-in day had gone great, but the second day Logan had given him the list of rules. Like...a physical list so he wouldn’t forget. The basement is locked because there’s nothing down there he needs to see. The shed is off limits because apparently Logan keeps some sorta hobby shit in there that’s super valuable. He was also warned about all the weird noises the house could make on account of its age. Roman found out very quickly that the house did make a lot of spooky noises, almost like it was haunted. Which was ridiculous because he knew ghosts weren’t real so that should be a calming thought. Right? It mostly reminded him of all the weird noses that would ring out back home, usually caused by his brother’s antics. Though, thinking of home was something Roman tried not to do too often.

He had his new home now! Someplace he was okay with coming back to after a long shift at the diner, Thai takeout in hand since Patton had said he wouldn’t be home to make dinner tonight. Apparently it was date night for him and Logan. Roman was more than okay with alone time. He had evening plans to watch a few Disney movies, loudly sing along to every song, and maybe search for a few auditions somewhere in between. He was humming to himself, digging his key out of his jacket pocket and turning it in the lock, flipping on a few lights once inside. The sound of the TV could be heard from the living room...Patton must have forgotten to turn it off before he left. Roman of course recognized the sounds of the Nightmare Before Christmas, it was a classic. Guess he was starting his marathon there. 

He had planned to change into some pajamas before settling for the night but the sound of Jack Skellington singing about Christmas was far too tempting to ignore, so he took his takeout to the living room, pausing in shock at what he saw. There was someone sitting on the couch. Someone he had never seen before. The guy couldn’t have been much younger than Roman himself, but he paid the other no attention, eyes focused on the screen as he mouthed the lyrics to himself. He was pale as a ghost with heavy dark shadows under his eyes and stringy bangs that hung down in his face. Eventually he did spare Roman a glance, a confused look crossing his face when he realized Roman was staring right at him.

“Can you-” the guy started, backing into the couch for a second. Roman could have sworn he went through the cushions. 

Roman didn’t get a chance to hear the rest of what the guy was gonna say because he dropped his takeout on the floor and went right back out the front door, dialing Patton’s number on his phone. Patton didn’t pick up the first three calls so he tried Logan, knowing the more serious man was always checking his phone in case the hospital called. Logan picked up on the second ring.

“Roman? Do you need something?” he asked, the sounds of a restaurant humming in the background. 

“A guy- on the couch-,” Roman started, glancing back at the door in case this intruder decided to follow him and off him. Not that he couldn’t take the skinny guy in a fight, but who knew what dangers the other guy held. 

“There was a guy on our couch?” Logan asked, his tone ever so slightly confused. Patton could be heard in the background saying hi. 

“I came home from work and this really pale guy was just sitting on the couch watching the TV and then he looked at me all weird and I left.”

“Pale...oh my,” Logan said. “Hold on, Roman. I’m going to call you back in a few minutes, I’m being asked to stop using my phone in the restaurant. You aren’t in any danger, I assure you.”

Roman wasn’t too convinced, but before he could protest Logan had hung up. He glanced back at the front door with a frown before moving to the backyard, sitting on the bench by Patton’s garden. A few minutes later his phone rang again and he saw Logan’s contact name on the screen. 

“So? You know the guy?” he asked.

“Yes. That’s Virgil. He’s another roommate, but he’s been away for a long time and hadn’t said when he was coming back. I suppose he wanted to surprise us. I’m terribly sorry for any confusion,” Logan replied. “Patton and I will be on our way home as soon as I pay the check.”

“Right, okay,” Roman said. “Should I go back inside?”

“There’s no reason for you not to. We’ll see you soon.”

With that Logan hung up again and Roman frowned into the lettuce bed before getting up off the bench. Well, so much for his nice happy evening alone. He made his way back inside, the other guy - Virgil - was no longer on the couch. His takeout was still on the floor so he picked that up and went to the kitchen to see if anything could be salvaged. He was untying the bag on the counter when he saw the reflection of another person behind him in the window. 

“Holy- you’re quite silent, aren’t you?” Roman gasped, turning around to face the other. 

“Yeah...I guess you could say that,” Virgil replied, looking at him like he was some sort of anomaly. 

“Well I do apologize for our first meeting being..that. I’m Roman.”

“Yeah, I know,” Virgil said, pausing. “I mean, uh...Pat’s told me about you. He said you’re loud.”

“He did…?” Roman asked, having heard no such complaint from Patton himself. “Him and Logan will be home soon.”

“Good. I’m going to my room,” Virgil said, turning around to leave. 

“And where is that?”

“The attic.”

Ah, yes. The attic. Another one of the places on the list that Roman wasn’t supposed to snoop around. He saw Virgil walk towards the hall where the door covering the staircase to the attic was but he didn’t hear the door open. Odd. Regardless of the weird feeling the other roommate gave him, his stomach growling was far more prominent, and he was happy to see none of his food spilled when he had dropped it. Roman took a seat at the breakfast table, happy to hear the door open and see Patton and Logan walk in. 

“Roman! So sorry for the spook, are you alright?” Patton asked, immediately rushing forward for a hug. Patton was fond of hugs and Roman happily stood to give him one. 

“Where is Virgil?” Logan asked, looking around the space. 

“He went up to the attic,” Roman answered, pulling out of Patton’s grip. “He’s a little...uh…”

“Awesome?” Patton finished, watching Logan walk off towards the attic door. 

“Yeah, sure.”

“Sorry we didn’t mention him sooner. We didn’t think it was going to be an issue,” Patton apologized, taking a seat at the breakfast table and taking off his cardigan. 

“Not to worry, Padre. Just a little fright to get the blood pumping,” Roman waved it off, going back to his lukewarm food.

“I know it doesn’t go too well with noodles, but I’m in the mood for some coco. D’you want a mug?”

“I would love one. I think I’m pretty much done with these anyway,” Roman smiled, putting the lid back on the takeout container. 

Patton made him his coco as he stuck his leftovers in the fridge to be heated up next time he wanted Thai food. Logan came down from the attic and assured him that everything was handled and that Virgil was back to stay for now. He then gave Patton a kiss on the cheek and retreated back to the basement where apparently he had very important work to do. 

“So...any other secret roommates I should know about?” Roman asked, plucking a marshmallow out of the mug before it could sink into the coco. 

“Nope! Just the one...and he isn’t much of a people person,” Patton assured.

Roman finished his coco, conversing with Patton about idle things like work and how he’s looking for auditions again and the other man’s fear of spiders. Eventually he couldn’t hold back his yawn and headed back up to his room thinking once again how strange everything was around here. Strange...but good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! Thanks for reading, I hope y'all like the spooky roommate boys.


	3. The Nudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prinxiety stans come get y'all juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for cursing, Virgil talking about being dead a lot, and a shirtless guy (but that isn't described in any detail)

Virgil was confused as all hell. Humans weren’t supposed to be able to see him, yet his harmless night of enjoying some good old Tim Burton was rudely interrupted by...Roman. Roman who was so goddamn loud and sang through the halls of the house. Roman who liked to entertain Patton with made up stories about fairytale nonsense. Roman who’s closet contained way too much red for any normal man (not that Virge had snooped at all). Roman who could see him.

He had escaped back to the attic the second the human had dropped his takeout, hiding away in the familiar space. The only part of the house that was still his despite the home being owned by Patton and Logan now. He was seated on the bed that was nestled into one of the nooks, knees to his chest. Technically sitting was still floating for a ghost, but it gave Virgil a sense of normalcy. He looked up when he heard Logan unlock the attic door and walk up the steps with his unmistakable light footsteps. 

“Tell me what happened,” the vampire said, also taking a seat on the bed, though it actually dipped under his tangibility.

Virgil went into the relay of what happened. How he was minding his own business and then their new dumb roommate scared the shit out of him. 

“He isn’t supposed to be able to see me,” he said with a frown. “Why can he see me?”

“I’m not sure,” Logan admitted, looking a little annoyed that he didn’t have an answer for once. 

“So you’re gonna kick him out now, right? I mean, he’s obviously some ghost-seeing weirdo who sings way too many showtunes in the shower. He’s gonna go. Right?”

“I’m afraid Patton quite likes him…” Logan huffed, running a hand through his perfectly neat hair. 

Virgil frowned at that. “So what? I just stay in the attic forever now?”

“Hardly. You’re a roommate now, you have free reign of the house. You just have to...appear alive.”

“Oh yeah! Lemme just slap a pulse on and go frolicking in fields of daisies!” Virge rolled his eyes. “He’s gonna think it’s weird that I can’t leave the house. That I don’t have a job.”

“I’m aware,” Logan said, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

They both turned their heads when Patton’s footsteps started to come up the attic steps.

“Ro went to bed,” Patton said softly. “He’s okay.”

“Oh good, so glad the human is okay,” Virgil crossed his arms, pulling his knees to his chest again.

“Do we know why he can see you?” Pat asked, frowning at the shake of Logan’s head. “Oh...well...that’s okay! Virgil, you can make a friend.”

“I don’t want a friend.”

“Patton, darling, is there a reason you’re so fond of having Roman around?” Logan asked. 

Patton shrugged. “My instincts tell me he’s good to keep around. Someone we want on our side…”

“But he’s just a human,” Logan said.

“So were you once. So was I. So was Virgil. Just because Roman is human doesn’t mean he’s any lesser.”

That conversation in the attic had been a week ago. Virgil was still getting used to acting human. He had to make it look like his feet were touching the floor. He couldn’t float through walls or ceilings. He had to deal with Roman. Roman who was at an audition so Virgil had free reign of the house. He floated down the attic stairs, trying to get himself into the habit of doing such when he paused at the music he heard. Something about making a man out of you? He wasn’t alone, and he was pretty sure neither Patton nor Logan listened to that sort of music so loudly.

He put his feet on the floor, walking into the living room where Roman was. Shirtless. Lifting weights. If Virgil had the facilities for it, he would have blushed from a shirtless guy alone. Luckily the lack of blood and a heartbeat prevented that. 

“Sorry, is the music too loud?” Roman asked, setting the dumbbell down.

“Yes,” Virgil answered immediately. “Don’t they have places specifically for exercising nowadays? Go there.”

“You mean a gym? I didn’t wanna make the trip just for this,” he shrugged, grabbing his phone and turning the music down a bit. “Better?”

“Hardly,” Virgil shoved his arms into his hoodie pockets. “Patton told me you had some sort of show thing today.”

“I did have an audition...until I got cancelled on,” Roman sighed, grabbing a bottle of water and sipping on it. 

“Why?”

“They got Hugh Jackman to do the part.”

“Who?”

Roman laughed before realizing Virgil was serious. “Wait- you really don’t know who Hugh Jackman is? I mean, I know Wolverine isn’t for everyone but it’s impossible not to have even heard the name.”

Virgil just shrugged in response.

“Okay,” Roman said. “You wait here. I’m going to go shower and then we are watching The Greatest Showman. Zac Efron and Hugh Jackman...can’t go wrong.”

Virgil watched as Roman stood up, grabbing his shirt and disappearing up the stairs. What the fuck had he gotten himself into just by trying to get one day of peace and quiet? He settled onto the couch, pulling his hood up and waiting as Roman got cleaned up. A few loudly sung showtunes later the human was back down with damp hair and a new outfit. Virgil didn’t think it was legal for somebody to look quite so nice in sweatpants and a t-shirt that seemed to be too short. Apparently he was dead but still gay, good to know that hadn’t died with him. Though it wasn’t a comfort to know that he could develop a crush on an annoying breather and have to sit there unable to do anything about it. 

“Alright!” Roman announced, grabbing the TV remote and pulling up a streaming app. He scrolled through titles “Now settle in and get ready for the Greatest Show.”

“I thought it was called the Greatest Showman?” Virgil asked, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Yes- it’s- just watch,” Roman rolled his eyes, sitting crossed legged on the other side of the couch as he hit play.

Virgil hadn’t strayed from the few movies that he liked in a good decade or so. There was even a collection of VHS tapes on a shelf next to the TV for him. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this new one, but he did get to know who Hugh Jackman was now. Roman explained he was also a superhero named Wolverine and apparently was shirtless in a lot more scenes in those movies. Roman also went off about unrealistic body standards being portrayed in superhero movies. Virgil didn’t understand any of that considering his favorite movie was claymation starring a literal skeleton. Society was weird now. When the movie ended, Virgil had to admit he found the songs catchy.

“So it was about the circus?” he asked.

Roman nodded. “The creation of the circus!”

“I’ve never been to the circus…” Virgil said. It hadn't been a thing when he died. 

“When we were kids - like real little kids - my brother and I always joked about running away to join the circus,” Roman laughed before frowning. “We never did, obviously.”

“You have a brother?”

“Yeah.”

Virgil frowned slightly as he sensed he struck a nerve. He didn’t bring it up again as Roman’s grin returned.

“I’m gonna go out tonight I think...but we should do movie day more often,” he suggested. “You aren’t completely the worst, Emo Nightmare...and this place is kinda lonely.”

Virgil smiled a touch at the compliment, eyes widening as Roman reached over and lightly nudged his shoulder. Then he realized that Roman nudged his shoulder. Roman had touched him. If he still had air in his lungs it would have all been sucked out by pure shock alone.

“Okaycoolexcuseme,” he said all in one string of what would be a breath, getting up and speed walking to the attic door before just floating through the ceiling.

Roman had been able to touch him. What the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn't dead! Just slow to be updated, but I do have a plan for where this is going so I'm gonna try to keep writing it??? Comments and kudos always appreciated. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! Let me know if y'all like this and if I should keep on going. I have another story I'm working on too but I'm always here for the spooky vibes and I've got big plans for where this one can go. Thanks for reading!


End file.
